How to Complicate Things: Freechamp Style
by freechampismyotp
Summary: A tough shift leaves both Connie and Rita in search of alcoholic comfort. Unexpected things start to happen when the women mete each other at a bar... FREECHAMP!


Rita smiled as the stinging taste of vodka slipped down her throat, a tingling feeling reaching down to the end of her fingertips.

She raised her hand to signal to the barman that she wanted, no she needed, another strong alcoholic drink.

He obliged, keeping the drinks steadily flowing.

She only stopped to take a break when she choked on her beverage, recognising the lanky figure which glided towards the bar.

Rita readjusted her tight jeans before refocusing her to eyes to see if it really was who she thought it was…

It was Connie Beauchamp.

At first Rita tried to ignore the older woman who called the barman over.

But Rita's intoxication got the better of her and she stumbled over to greet her colleague.

She prepared an eloquent greeting in her head…

"You're gay?" She slurred, that wasn't quite how she had practiced it.

It was what she had been thinking though, what on earth was her well respected clinical lead doing in an out of town, slightly sleazy gay club? Connie jumped a mile as the drunk nurse slumped onto the bar stool next to her.

"Hmmm..?" Rita raised her eyebrows.

"I guess…" Connie nodded slightly awkwardly; this was her safe haven where nobody could find her, that's what she had thought anyway.

"Tough shift, huh?" Connie downed her beer quickly as Rita nodded.

They had been the designated hospital after a MAJAX was declared at a nursery school where a fire had broken out.

They had lost 17 children over all, a day that no one wanted to remember.

"One of the worst shifts I've ever worked." Rita sobered up slightly when the pictures from the day flashed through her mind. "I called 3 deaths…" Rita sighed, taking a deep breath as felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"So I'm here to get ridiculously drunk." Rita smiled, a slightly sickly smile as she tried to cover up her inner emotions.

"As am I." Connie smiled, laughing slightly as Rita made her eyes cross over and pulled a face.

Several hours later and the two women were still drinking, they had slowed down considerably, but the drinks were still sliding effortlessly down their throats.

Both of them extremely drunk

"No! You went out with Kirsty?" Connie laugh raucously, she remembered the younger nurse from when she had visited the ED in her former line of work as a heart surgeon.

"She was amazing in bed!" Rita argued, she had been an item with Kirsty for quite a while before Kirsty had decided to move on, without Rita. "You must have been out with someone at the ED!" Rita pried into the personal life of her boss.

"Come on, I've told you all my dirty little secrets, now you have to tell me…" Rita smacked her hands together and pretended to pray for Connie to break and share her own secrets.

"Honestly I've never been with anyone at the ED, I think it would be too confusing!" Connie was still laughing at Rita's pleading face.

"So you've had a crush?" Connie screwed up her face as Rita continued with the interrogation. "You've got a crush! Who? Who? Who?" Rita nagged. Connie just giggled, tapping her nose and making her way over to the dance floor.

Rita gave up on the guessing game and joined in with the crowd, pulling off some of her sexiest moves as she danced with whoever wanted to.

Eventually the two women ended up dancing together, Connie taking the younger woman's hand and spinning her around.

Rita giggling as she moved closer to her boss. They slowly started to grind against each other to the beat of the song, their lips so close they could feel one another's breath.

Rita sliding down the length of Connie's body before trailing her hands up Connie's arms.

"Let's get out of here..?" Rita suggested, glad when Connie nodded and followed her outside. Both women were breathless when they exited the building.

They couldn't deny themselves of one another for another second.

Rita pressed her body flush up against Connie, pushing her up against the wall and capturing her lips in her own.

They battled for control of the kiss, Connie running her hands up Rita's body until she found her chest, playing with her boobs, making Rita groan inwardly.

Rita entangled her hands in the older woman's thick, lightly curled hair.

Both of them flushed when they finally pulled back from the rough kiss.

"Wow." Rita gasped to catch her breath back before placing a few light kisses on Connie's neck, causing her to throw her head back with pleasure.

"My place is just around the corner…" Connie started, not able to finish when she felt a sharp pain on her head.

She put her hand up to the wound and screamed when she saw blood on her hands. She cried as she felt more things hitting her back and head.

"Rita, what's going on?" She started to panic.

"STUPID FUCKING DYKES!" Someone called from the shadows.

"GAYS WILL BURN IN HELL." Another taunted.

Rita just took Connie's hand and led her inside.

Rita quickly relayed the story to the bar tender who gave her the small first aid kit they had and made an announcement to the rest of the bar to be on guard as they left.

Rita sat Connie down in a booth and cleaned the wounds to Connie's neck and one to the back of her head, none of them bleeding much so there was no need for a dressing.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Rita smiled, kissing Connie's cheek.

Connie leant into Rita's touch, brushing her lips against the nurses again. Rita just pulled Connie into a hug.

"Home time." She whispered, rubbing Connie's back before returning the first aid kit and thanking the bar tender.

She then took Connie's hand and they started the short walk to Connie's house.

They arrived at the large detached house, which stood proudly in the middle of a bundle of huge trees.

It was light on the inside, and cosy looking. Connie fumbled for her keys before opening the big wooden door.

"Wow." Rita gawped at the luxuriously furnished house.

"That's what you said after you kissed me!" Connie joked. "Are you comparing my kiss to a house." Rita just laughed, darting from room to room, her mouth open with awe.

"Your house is amazing!" Rita smiled, finally satisfied she had seen all of the downstairs lay out.

Which consisted of a toilet, large study, two living rooms, one with a TV one without, a large kitchen diner, a separate dining room and conservatory which overlooked a seemingly endless garden.

"I have a Jacuzzi upstairs." Connie grinned wickedly. "And an entire room just filled with cushions and duvets and…" Rita was upstairs like a shot, Connie slipped off her heels and followed her eagerly.

Connie found Rita sprawled across her 'soft' room as she called it.

Connie crawled across the blanket to wear Rita was lay.

A small amount of her middle was showing, Connie trailing her cool hands over it making Rita squeal with delight.

Her hips buckling slightly as Connie pushed her lips down on top of hers.

Rita rolled over so she could lie on top of Connie as their lips continued to battle for control.

Connie then released Rita's lips so she could start to undress Rita who placed sweet kisses down Connie's neck and to her cleavage.

Rita's t-shirt came off quickly along with her tight jeans.

"You have far too many clothes on for my liking." Rita laughed, unbuttoning Connie's rather revealing blouse, dropping another kiss on Connie's belly each time another button undid.

They continued their little charade until both women were in nothing more than very lacy underwear.

"You wanna try out the hot tub?" Connie asked, pushing herself up so Rita was sat on her lap.

Rita just smiled, kissing Connie's lips until Connie picked her up and carried her into the wet room, tongues still entangled.

Connie turned on the taps and the bubbles, their make out session continuing as the tub filled to the brim.

Connie then turned off the lights, so only the lights from the Jacuzzi were lighting up their bodies.

They both dipped their bodies into the hot water.

It wasn't long before they were back on top of one another.

Rita snaked her hand around the back of Connie's back, gingerly undoing the clasp that held her boobs captive.

Connie slipping her leg between Rita's legs so Rita could rock against her, bringing her ever closer to the edge.

"God…" Rita gasped, pushing her fingers under the water to find Connie panties.

She then slipped her fingers inside the underwear, Connie's hips buckled as she sunk her teeth into Rita's pale skin.

Rita then started to pump her fingers inside of Connie. Connie gasped loudly, Rita thrusting harder and deeper.

"Ahh!" Connie screamed with pleasure, digging her long nails into Rita's back, leaving small pink indents on the younger woman's porcelain complexion.

"Let it go…" Rita whispered huskily to Connie who proceeding to cum all over Rita's hand.

Rita smiled, kissing Connie's lips again before settling between the Doctors legs.

"That was amazing." Connie breathed heavily, still recovering from one of the best orgasms she had ever experienced. "But you are definitely the one who's wearing too many clothes now!" Connie chuckled, undoing Rita's wet bra and throwing it out of the tub. "Hey…" Connie tucked her fingers under Rita's chin when she saw the glum look on her subordinates face.

"This was a big mistake." Rita stated, she had sobered up after the delivering Connie's orgasm, her eyes now swirling as the intoxication started to wear off.

"No." Connie pouted, clinging hold of Rita's now dithering figure.

"I'm sorry, I just… This shouldn't be happening…" Rita clambered out of the tub, grabbing a towel to cover herself up. "You're my boss." She started to cry as she left the room in search of the rest of her clothes.

Connie quickly followed, wrapping her dressing gown around her dripping body.

"I can't believe I fell for you. This isn't going anywhere and I just…" Rita stopped when Connie pushed lips on top of hers again. "Connie I…" Rita pushed Connie away but Connie took hold of her hand leading her gently back downstairs.

They remained in a tense silence as Connie made her way into the kitchen and started to boil the kettle.

"You think I would just take advantage of you because you were drunk?" Connie asked, slightly saddened by the thought that Rita would think so little of her. "Because to put you mind at ease, I wouldn't… You're my crush Rita, you're drop dead fucking gorgeous!" Connie cursed, turning away from Rita to pour two cups of tea into large mugs. "But more importantly you're caring, you always make me smile, even though I don't show it… I love you." Connie smiled.

It was a tense few seconds before Rita broke out into a teethy grin.

"Shush with all this mushy talk." Rita giggled, taking the steaming cup from Connie's hand and making her way into the smaller of the two lounges and waiting for Connie to follow. "I love you too." She smiled, kissing Connie's lips much less violently the earlier. Connie smiled, she had never been so content.

She sat down on the large sofa, inviting Rita to join her, by sitting between her lanky legs.

"Why do I always have to complicate things…" Connie sighed, dropping a gently kiss on Rita's sodden hair.

"It's not so complicated, I love you, you love me… simples." Rita chuckled, knowing that was far from the truth.

"Oh yeah, I'll just tell that to the ED and the board and I'm sure they'll understand." Connie snuggled down, placing her tea on the floor so she could spoon Rita.

"We'll figure something out babe." Rita smiled. "But for now I need some sleep so can we..?" Connie just smiled and nodded.

Neither of them wishing the evening had gone any differently.


End file.
